The Strifehart Connection
by The Gamer 13
Summary: Why? Why does this feud have to seperate us? [The reason Mr. Lockhart was still angry at Cloud even after Tifa tried to prove him wrong about the incident on the mountian]
1. That One Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy VII. Those rights belong Squaresoft (now Square Enix).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That One Night… 

I remember it like it was yesterday. It was then that I saw the love of my life, my only love, my angel sent to bring happiness to me for all eternity, and for me to make equally happy. It happened so fast, but in that one moment, I knew what my life's road was going to be. And it couldn't have been much sweeter.

It was on the night of the beginning of the new year that it happened. It was the first time I'd ever been out of the house for an extended period of time. At the time I was 4. While I was walking about, it was then that I saw her. She was so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off her. And as I walked towards her, I didn't know what to say. Just then a couple of punks pushed their way past me and started harassing her.

"Hey there, little girl, wanna go somewhere and "talk"?

"Get away from me. Quit it. Please stop it!" she said as they stared grabbing on to her. I rushed forward and tackled the main guy, and knocked him over. As he started to get up, I punched straight in the jaw, K.O.ing him. It was then that they knew to back off. "Thanks for that," she said. "My name's Tifa. Tifa Lockhart."

"I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Thanks again."

"No problem"

"I really feel I should repay you somehow. Wait, I got an idea. Well, since you're my hero, and we are under a mistletoe…" was the only warning she gave me before she kissed me. It was the greatest moment of my life up to that point, and stayed that way until my second time. It was also then that I found out what a mistletoe was, since the whole time I was wondering what it was. It was in that one that moment that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, with the woman that would soon haunt my dreams until I told her how I felt about her, and how I still feel about her.

And her name was Tifa Lockhart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it. It may be a one shot, or I may do my original plan, which was to explain why I think Mr. Lockhart blamed Cloud for the event with Tifa on the mountain top so much. Please note that I know that I'm a bad writer, as I always bring up. I mainly write so that I can receive criticism on my plot ideas. Thank you.


	2. Just One Problem, Though

Disclaimer: I don't not own Final Fantasy VII. Those rights belong to Squaresoft (now Square Enix). Thank You.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just One Problem, Though… 

That night had to be the single greatest moment of my life at that point. As soon as I could I jumped up and grabbed the mistletoe. I had to have a lasting piece of the night. Just as I stuck it in my pocket, my mother said that it was time to go home, as when she kissed me the clock struck 12. On the way home, I told her about the experience. She was fine with everything, until I reached the part about her name.

"And do you know her name, honey?" she asked. It was then that I gave her the news that worried her.

"Her name is Tifa. Tifa Lockhart."

"Tifa, Lockhart?"

"Yep, Tifa Lockhart. The most beautiful girl in the world."

" Well, honey, I know you must love this girl, but I don't think you should be seeing her. I mean, I guess you can be friends, but nothing more. Understand, dear?"

I was heart broken. Just friends? How was I supposed to do that? I could defiantly be friends with her, no doubt, I mean of course I'd be her friend. But I had to be so much more. I kept asking her why, but my mother wouldn't budge.

So of course I became fast friends with her. I didn't know if she liked me, but I knew my desire for her was as strong as it was the first time we met. It was around the age of about 8 that I realized that Mr. Lockhart had a problem with me. It seemed that every time he saw me with Tifa, he pulled her away from me. It was another piece of the puzzle that I began to fit into place.

It was at night by the well that we could meet in peace. We talked for hours discussing whatever we wanted to. I could of told her I loved her right there, but I was to afraid. Everything was going fine, and I was working real hard to buy a custom-made ring for her. Thankfully, the ring maker allowed to have it while I was paying off the money.

I was 10 when I decided it was time for me to face up to my fears and tell Tifa the truth. However, it was at this same time that her mother died, and decided to go to the mountains to look for her spirit…


	3. Up On That Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Those rights belong to Squaresoft (now Square Enix).

Up On That Bridge… 

Being in love with her, I of course followed Tifa up the mountains. I stayed a close distance behind, but far back enough to avoid her or her friends from noticing me. One by one Tifa's friends left off towards home, until only I remained. We kept getting closer to the top, and with every twist and turn I wanted to reveal my self, and hold on to her to protect her from harm's way.

We were about 30 feet from the top when it happened. She was taking a quick break, when I accidentally tripped on some rocks while leaning out to look at her. I quickly hid my self before she could see me, and stayed in that spot for a bit longer after she had left. It was there that I had my mistake. By the time I had enough distance to see her, she was just getting ready to cross the bridge.

Before she crossed, however, she turned to make sure no one was following her, which hindered me from getting closer. Just as I poked my head out again, she started to fall. I dashed forward with all my might to try to catch her. I was partially successful: I did manage to grab her hand. But I couldn't grab the ledge in time, and we both fell.

By the time I became conscious, I was back in my room. I immediately ran out of there and raced over to Tifa's house, shoving my way passed everyone. When I reached her room, I saw what had happened: Tifa, my baby, my angel, the love of my life, was in a coma. Immediately Mr. Lockhart started screaming at me, blaming me for everything, even when I tried to explain what had happened.

On the way home, my mom decided it was time to tell me the truth about all of this, about why Tifa and I couldn't be together. And as we reached our door, she started talking about the events that happened years ago…


	4. Seperated Even More

Sorry for putting up so many disclaimers. I'm also sorry for having really, really crappy titles. Please review if possible, though, so I can know that at least someone is reading, as well as so that I can back up my point of my writing being crap. Thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seperated Even More… 

"Now, see, it all started back before I met your father, though it heavily involves him," stated my mom as she recited the story I had been waiting to hear. "See, at the time, I was going out with Mr. Lockhart, and I was feeling a little, I guess you could say, abused, or, more properly, ignored, since it was a little of both. He and I had just gotten into a fight earlier that morning, and after I had stormed off, I headed toward a bar in the downtown section of the town I was in. On my way, a couple of thugs pulled me into an ally and tried to rape me. I have no clue why they chose me, but I was glad at what happened next. Your father rushed down the ally, out of nowhere, and tackled down my attackers. He fought them off, and afterward invited me to join him for a drink. I accepted, and soon after we started talking about our personal life. He told me about his family, and about the reason he was down there. I told him my reason, and soon we started connecting. It was about closing time when he first kissed me, and, well after that, you were born." To me, it seemed that the story had nothing to do with this, but then she continued.

"At the same time, Mr. Lockhart was driving to the bar, to try to reason with me, and to ask me to marry him. Of course, when he reached the bar, it was just closing, and when he asked where I went, the barkeep told him that I left with a "spiky-headed guy", and that we went towards the home complex down the street. When he was nearing the room, he took out the ring he had bought for me, hoping that the man he was told about was "some homeless freak" or that the barkeep was paid to say that. Of course, that wasn't the case, and he caught us in the act. I didn't even realize he was there until he told me the next day." It was then that it made sense. Why I was forbid to ever see my true love, Tifa. Afterwards I ran back to Tifa's room, where she was brought to after the accident, and from which I was pulled from to have that talk. The rest after that is history, but I thought I ought to tell the tale that no one ever knew about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, a very crappy ending, and a very short story, but that's that. Goodbye.


End file.
